


Sonic's Sex Ed class

by Walker_Strange



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Big Breasts, Big Cock, Bukkake, Cock Slut, F/M, Genderbending, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_Strange/pseuds/Walker_Strange
Summary: A femSonic gives a very special Sex Ed class to her male students. We all know how it'll turn out.(Inspired by Miss Phase's Sonic)
Relationships: FemSonic/Multi
Kudos: 5





	Sonic's Sex Ed class

**Author's Note:**

> I thank Miss Phase for allowing me to use her character to write this little thing. If you never saw her art, you should really check it out. She got a twitter.

Sonic was the most beloved teacher in the school. Not only her lessons were very interesting, she was also the most sexy blue hedgehog in town. With her sensuous lips, her thin waist and her huge knockers, the boys were edger for her lessons.  
And although the girls were jealous of the attentions she got from the school’s male population, they changed their mind when the teacher gave them pointers and advices on how to attract the guys.

“Miss Sonic. Today we want you to focus on Sex Ed in your classes.” said the headmaster of the college.  
“Of course sir.” replied happily but seriously the buxom lady.

She was wearing a tight grey suit, tightened at the waist by a leather, black belt, with a cleavage so deep you could get lost between her huge knockers. She also wore purple glasses and her hair was styled in a thick ponytail.

“We will split the class between males and females so there aren’t any embarrassments.”  
“A wise idea sir.” nodded Sonic as she adjusted her bossy like glasses.

Sonic asked for the girls’ Sex Ed class to be the first one, since the class was mostly composed of girls.  
And so, the sexy hedgehog teacher gave a three class long lesson (with a few breaks) to the gentle sex of her class. Although it was mostly stuff the students already knew, she made sure they understood the importance of protection when having sex.  
On a less professional side, she also taught them how to best please a boy: how to move their tongue when giving a blowjob, how to tease them when they give a titjob, pointers on dirty talk, ect. She even used a dildo to demonstrate some things.

 _RIIIIIIIING_! 

“Finally, remember to make sure your boyfriend cleaned his dick before entering you.” finished the blue beauty before the girls left the classroom.

Some girls were still red in face when they left, others were giggling, and a few were licking their lips, impatient to try out the techniques their sexy teacher gave them.  
After a lunch break, it was time for Sonic to give the guys their Sex Ed lesson. Just like the girls, Sonic thought they didn’t really needed it but better safe than sorry. And beside, some of those guys were kinda cute.  
When she entered the classroom, all the boys were already present: only 7 of them.

“Hello class.” greeted the teacher.  
“Hello miss Sonic.” greeted back the class, big grin on their face.

They all had their eyes fixed on the bouncing tits of the blue hedgehog. A couple of the students even openly readjusted their appendage in their trousers. All Sonic could do however was pretend she didn’t see anything.  
“Now then. Let’s start with the basics. A condom is…” began the sensual teacher.

For the first half hour, Sonic went on about the protections and any kind of measure of protection before, during and after sex. Similar to the speech she gave to the girls class. Then, she moved to demonstrating how to handle a girl.

“Now, I’ll show you how to gently introduce your penis inside a girl’s mouth.” announced the sexy blue.

She grabbed a transparent, red dildo from her bag and began to kiss it.

“Excuse-me miss.” called a voice from the furthest desk.  
“Yes Jonathan?”  
“I can’t see very well… Could you come closer?”  
“Of course.” said the teacher.

She took the dildo with her and walked down to the student who called her. She sat on his desk, her legs spread just enough to make her panties easy to look at, and while looking at him in the eyes, she started to lick the item again.  
All the students were staring at her and she knew it. She could feel their eyes on her body, it made her body shiver her pussy clench. She took the dildo down her throat, letting out a moan she didn’t mean to.  
The student gulped, his pants were suddenly pretty tight. He had his teacher’s massive tits at eye level and she was looking at him in the sluttiest way possible.

“Do you… Mmmmh… See well enough?” asked the edgehog with a moan, her lips still around the toy.  
“Yes… But I think I’d learn more if I participated.” suggested the student with a grin.  
“It’s nice of you to offer but… I definitely can’t allow a stu-OHMY!” Sonic was interrupted when the student suddenly shoved two fingers inside her wet pussy.

Before she could react, he fingered her as fast as he could. The pleasure quickly overwhelmed her and she dropped the dildo. The other students moved as one: one grabbed her arms and held them behind her back, another ripped her tight suit open, exposing her massive boobs for all to see.

“Wait boys! You ca-MPHH!” tried the teacher but was silenced once again, this time by another student grabbing her head and shoving his cock inside her mouth.

The one who was fingering her quickly lowered his own pants and shoved his cock inside her pussy.

“MMPHH!” exclaimed Sonic with her stuffed mouth, her pussy clenching around the thick member.  
“Damn, guys! That slut is so tight!” claimed the student as he relentlessly hammer his pole inside his sexy teacher.

The seven students began to play with their teacher’s body: two of them spit roasting her while the others teased and groped what they could. Her ass, her tits, her feet, her hands, anything they could get their horny fingers on.  
Inside Sonic’s head it was a swirling of confusion, lust and pleasure. She hadn’t really planned to involve her students in the demonstration but they clearly didn’t needed advices. She was already on her third orgasm and that was in just a few minutes, and those boys and their fat cock… They were all so eager.

“Take our cocks you slut.” groaned the guy in her mouth before he erupted, filling her cheeks with white hot semen.

Dutifully, Sonic swallowed every drop. It wouldn’t be fair for the cleaning people to clean up her own mess right?

“Fuck! I’m cumming too!” claimed the guy in her pussy before her pussy was filled to the brim.

As soon as their cock left her holes, a third and a fourth student presented their own cock and began fucking her mouth and pussy without waiting. Meanwhile, a fifth and a sixth student grabbed her hands and “forced” their slutty teacher to give them a handjob.  
To be fair, they forced her for about two seconds, before she moved her hands on her own, her soft fingers caressing every inch of those big, hard cocks.

The student fucking her mouth was holding her tits tightly and teasing her nipples like an expert. When he suddenly pinched one, Sonic gasped loudly and her back arched as a powerful orgasm washed over her.  
The sixth student, one of those getting a handjob, happened to be quite sensitive and quickly came all on the hedgehog's hand, covering it with a hot goo.

“Fuck… I’m spent.” groaned the student before sitting heavily on a nearby chair.  
“Quick shot.” teased a student.  
“Shut up man. The whore is just too good.” the answer was accompanied by a finger.

Sonic didn’t even bother to try and correct the rude student, she was too busy enjoying being plowed like a living onahole. They had been at it for half an hour now and they showed no sign of stopping.  
Finally, the students who were fucking her exploded inside her mouth and pussy before pulling out.

“Time to break her ass.” growled the last student.

He roughly grabbed the dizzy teacher and flipped her, making her large chest squish against the now cum tainted desk.

“Uuugh…” moaned the hedgehog, cum dripping from her mouth.

The seventh student plowed his cock hard inside her cunt once before pushing the large tip against her tight asshole. The sudden pressure awoke Sonic from her glowy state.

“W-wait! N-not-urgh!”

She never finished her sentence as the student had grabbed her tight ass and had shoved his thick cock inside her bum with a mighty thrust. Her butt exploded in a mix of pain and pleasure but quickly, the pleasure dominated her cum filled brain and she knew no more.

She came back to her senses much later, with a sense of filling in her lower body. It took her just a few moments to realize: she was laying on one of her students in a reverse cow girl position, with her ass filled with his cock while another was pistoning her pussy. Both were screwing her stupid with such passion!  
She managed to look at the clock above the door of the classroom. They have been fucking her for more than hour! The thought, added with the constant fucking brought her to another eye-crossing orgasm.

“Hey teach! Don’t pass out again.” said the student fucking her her running pussy, “We’re gonna go until the lesson’s over.”

All Sonic could was let out a slutty moan.

When the bell rang to announce the end of the last class of the day, the students poured out of school and at last, Sonic the blue hedgehog teacher was released. Her students left her naked, covered in unhealthy amounts of spunk and her body squirming from continuous micro orgasms.

“See ya tomorrow teach.” grinned a student.  
“Can’t wait for next lesson.”  
“You think she’ll be alright by tomorrow?”  
“Who knows. Maybe she’ll-”

_Clac_

The door closed behind them, muffling the rest of the conversation.

The next morning, all seven male students were called in Sonic’s office while a substitute took over her class. The guys were a little anxious when they reached the door; they were sure she was going to expel them or something.  
The bravest of them knocked.

“Come in.”

Slowly, the seven students entered the office, their teacher was in her seat, facing away from them.

“Lock the door.” ordered the teacher without turning around.

_Clic_

Once the door was locked, the blue beauty turned around and the students suddenly smirked: their teacher was wearing an even sluttier outfit that yesterday.  
Her breasts were practically spilling out of her top and her skirt was so short, they could see her pussy.

“Time for another lesson, boys.” she said, licking her lips with an hungry gaze at her students.


End file.
